A Day in Maimi
by Serenity.Jones
Summary: Max and the flock fly over to Miami. This is for rootlessdream's contest on Maximum-X


**Hey you guys, Its me again! And this time,its a writing contest for rootlessdream. Just to let you guys all know, I'm so excited. This oneshot is gonna rock this world! Splee!**

**Max POV**

The flock and I have a plan for Flying to Miami this winter. So flying south wasn't to bad. No snow, no rain. My kind of weather. Of course there was that little wind current that we all love to coast on for about a few moments. Flying for a few hours it had us all feeling so free and alive being so high up in the sky. But the good news about our destination, it was warm.

Beaches have memories, at least its the ones I went too. Some are creepy, scary, and sad. And hopefully, this memory was going to be fantastic. I glance down from ten thousand feet in the air, and I see the ocean waves pushing and pulling against the shore line. People running around like crazy maniacs, then again when people have fun they turn into crazy maniacs anyways. So technically it doesn't really matter at all.

Sadly, of course it was one of those private beaches that we have to _pay _to get in, food and clothes of all sorts. Finding a spot far away from the swarm of people on the beach was extremely difficult. It seemed like whenever we found a decent place to relax at, a multitude of people would be delirious as they made their spot next to us. But besides the lack of personal bubbleness we basically had fun from there on out.

I had immeditaly took Angel, the Gasman and Nudge to the warm ocean water leaving Fang and Iggy on the sandy shore talking about God knows what. And I have a pretty good idea that I don't want to know what the heck it is, cause heck, their boys.

"Look! It's the hairy one again!" Nudge shouted, moments later of us playing, as she pointed to an extremely fat hairy man in speedos running into the ocean with a boogie board in hand. I covered both Gazzy's and Angel's innocent eyes from the terror that Nudge and I both saw. Of course Gazzy ripped my hand off his eyes and ran towards the hairy guy and spoke to him with an alarming voice.

"You're... a beast." The Hairy man's face flushed immediately of embarrassment after the Gasman made his comment towards the poor creepy guy. Gazzy spun around and splashed through the ocean water making his way back towards us. Once his tall skinny form made his way towards us again, Nudge held her hand out high for a high five as his prize, which Gazzy responded to. Angel also high-fived her brother, thus giving more attention to the Gasman who beamed with that special little boy pleasure.

* * *

**Fang POV**

Sitting there on the sandy beach drinking four different fizzy drinks, watching Max walk away with the kids to the ocean silently was great but It was even better when Iggy suggestively ask what the beach bunnies looked like as they played volleyball a few yards off.

" Aw, come on Fnick, just ten? Give ten descriptions of girls for me. Please?" Iggy begged his sightless eyes staring at me, of course I caved. Any guy alive would. Unless they were complete nerds that are anti-social, but then again their a whole different species of human. Kinda like the Flock and me. After telling him ten descriptions of the ten perky girls, Iggy whistled with amusement.

"Can you show me where they are at?" He pressed on as he stretched his long legs against the warm Miami sand. Just then Max and the kids came back to our chosen spot on the beach, laughing as hard as possible from their water adventure dripping with salty water as well. And Max's eyes were happy beyond belief.

" I think he's gonna kill us on a rampage!" Angel squealed as she took Max's hand for protection. Both the Gasman and Nudge agreed with our little sister, but Max honestly didn't believe so. I gave her a look, it basically told her to not rain on their parade. She understood the look and popped a squat next to the kids had also found a spot in our circle to sit down in, Max had once again devised a plan for attacking the hairy beast of a man that Nudge had pointed out when they where in the ocean water...

"Wait until I give the signal." Max said in a low whisper as she pulled her hair into a ponytail that had a slight curl to it.

"Clear the beach, the tides are coming in." The intercom sadly said. Sighing, we picked our stuff and left. Strolling through the city of Miami, sipping the soda from the beach and feeling it go down your throat in a rampage was better than being in New York and scared half to death every time you took a step. Though there were less freaky people then ourselves, everybody seemed perky and happy about life just about now.

Looking up at the dark angry sky, I spoke up," Maybe we should find a place to crash at."

"Sure. And afterwards, we'll streak through the park." Iggy said happily then he went back to talking to the Gasman about the next bomb in secrecy that honestly, wasn't to secret.

" We should go streaking when its darker, that way nobody can see us." Nudge suggested as she tugged her jacket off. That's when we all stopped to stare at her. " What? It was only a joke! Can you guys like, not take a joke? God." We had decided to believe her after awhile, and kept walking until Max found a park that was considered to be safe to sleep at or better yet, in. For it had trees the size as Kansas.

The Park just happened to be the kiddie kind with the slide and monkey bars, with the whole nine yards deal. What felt like moments later, it was then and there by the tunnel doodads for little human children it was when Gazzy had found the lucky animal that had died.

"Fang, what would happen if I touched that?" He asked as he prodded the remains with a stick. The Flock crowded around Gazzy to get a better view of the dead... thing while Nudge was describing it to Iggy with high detail. This includes of the carcuss's decaying form.

" Well, it will come alive and eat you, and you only. No questions asked." I replied as I shared a glance with Max that said ' Wow'.  
Gazzy had dropped his prodding stick and slowly walked backwards away from the carcass. Wow. He actually took my advice. Shocking.

" I shall never, ever touch a dead animal again." Max vowed as she stared back at the dead animal which was followed with ' Me neither or ditto.' from the rest of the flock with wide eyes. Though Iggy couldn't see the creature, his facial expression could have passed that he could see the dead animal laying in front of us.


End file.
